The present patent application relates to a tool apparatus, and, more particularly, to a multifunctional saw apparatus and method.
Tools are a staple for the household handyman and the contractor alike. Power tools, in particular, are popular, due to their ability to make a given task easier to accomplish than using an unpowered hand tool, whether it be drilling a hole, tightening a screw, sawing a piece of wood, or the like. One of the most common power tools is the power saw, which comes in various sizes and types, including a radial saw, a miter saw, a table saw, and a circular saw, to name a few. The radial arm saw is typically used for crosscuts and rips of material. The miter saw is typically used for miter cuts, compound miter cuts, and crosscuts of material. The table saw is typically used for rips of material. And, the circular saw is typically used for free-cuts of material. Radial arm saws, miter saws, and table saws are typically larger saws intended for stationary use on a workbench, table top, or stand, whereas circular saws are typically smaller, hand-held devices.